1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermal images for infrared sighting devices and more specifically to a thermal target suitable for live weapons fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technique for simulating the thermal appearance of objects is disclosed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 50,578, entitled "Thermal Signature Targets" filed June 21, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,212, and assigned to the U.S. Government. In the technique of the referenced application, electrical energy is applied to conductive strips which are attached to a surface of resistive material. The resistive material is shaped in the form of the selected object and the conductive strips are placed to simulate the thermal radiation pattern that the object has been shown to demonstrate.
The fabrication of the above described apparatus is relatively cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, when the target is used as a live fire target for weapons, projectiles are likely to sever the conductive strips, thereby resulting in a loss of at least a portion of the thermal image. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and reliable thermal target which can be fabricated easily and which can withstand the rigors of live fire exercises.